


[Suaressi]Hattrick

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, M/M, hat-trick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 在国家德比中上演帽子戏法之后在更衣室和自家男友做爱是种什么样的体验？恐怕这个世界上能回答这个问题的，只有两人。而这两个人现在正待在一片狼藉的巴萨更衣室里，衣衫不整地纠缠在一起，用嘴唇和舌头打架。





	[Suaressi]Hattrick

**Author's Note:**

> 是国家德比之后写的，写到一半卡文了，是未完成品……先发上来备份一下，说不定以后有空再把它写完吧
> 
> 国家德比前刚有了lauti宝宝，比赛之后采访苏亚雷斯问他帽子戏法的感受，他反问人家记者是指哪一个？太皮了2333  
> 本文原本是打算偷换概念搞骚操作2.0版来着，后来就卡文了（。）

在国家德比中上演帽子戏法之后在更衣室和自家男友做爱是种什么样的体验？

恐怕这个世界上能回答这个问题的，只有两人。

而这两个人现在正待在一片狼藉的巴萨更衣室里，衣衫不整地纠缠在一起，用嘴唇和舌头打架。

 

Luis用了好一会儿才撬开仍旧在闹脾气的恋人的嘴，有些发酸的舌尖刚刚探进对方的嘴里，就被对方含着怒气咬了一口。但他从来也不是个会知难而退的人，所以在吃痛地咕哝了一句什么之后，他不仅没有后退，还更进一步加深了这个吻。

Leo从来都是首先从亲吻中落败的那一方。不知怎的，他向来的冷静的头脑和平稳的呼吸，总是会在Luis熟稔地用舌头碾过他的上颚时丢盔弃甲。但这次他并不想轻易认输，光是脑子里闪过的那些画面就让他有种心脏被浸泡在了醋里似的酸涩感。

那可是国家德比，Luis在全球媒体的镜头前和Dembélé还有Roberto拥抱滚草坪，却只和他击了个掌？

想着这些，Leo用健康的左臂搂上Luis的脖子，手掌抵住了对方的后脑。Luis脑后硬硬的短发刺在Leo柔软的掌心上，那扎扎的触感是他已经无比熟悉了的。一边勉强用鼻子保持氧气供给，Leo有些强硬地将在自己嘴里作祟的对方的舌头赶回对方的地盘，然后用带着怒气的力道狠狠咬上对方形状圆润的下唇。

这个吻比起平时的那些确实有些粗暴了，以至于两人的嘴里都弥散着些铁锈的味道。Leo本想直接把依靠体型优势把自己牢牢压在身下的大个子掀翻，彻底夺回主动，但伤势未愈的右臂显然无法完成这样的动作。所以到头来，他只是用手抵着对方赤裸的胸口。得承认，或许在旁人看来那样子甚至有点儿欲拒还迎的味道。

Luis主动结束了这个吻。他不大在意地舔了舔下唇上刺痛的伤口，然后稍稍拉开了点儿距离，好让自己能看清恋人的反应。

Leo就躺在他身下，呼吸仍有些急促，一双棕色的眼睛却盯着他不放。

“Leo，”Luis咧了咧嘴角，露出一个带着调笑意味的笑容，然后重新俯下身去凑到对方耳边，“我是该表扬你终于记得要在接吻的时候用鼻子呼吸了，还是该惩罚你咬了我？”

他离得太近，说话时唇瓣几乎就抵着对方的耳廓，温热的呼吸喷吐在敏感的耳根上，原本白皙的皮肤登时便染上了一层粉色。

“……你活该。”Leo在听到“惩罚”这个词的时候不由自主地瑟缩了一下，但还是咬着牙用伪装出的凶巴巴的语气回了嘴。

Luis偏过头靠在Leo的颈窝里轻笑了两声，声音显得闷闷的却很欢快。“你连那帮小鬼头的醋也吃？嗯？”

停顿了一下，Luis轻轻握住对方仍旧抵在自己胸前的手，小心翼翼地抓着手腕把它移向偏左的位置，那动作温柔的可怕。

“Leo Messi先生，看来我有必要让你好好地记住，我爱你这件事。”如此直白的表达，即使是对于Luis自己而言也有些过于超过了，以至于刚说完这话他就感觉到自己的脸颊微微发起烫来。不过从Leo的视角是看不到这个的，所以他试图用落在对方脖颈上的细碎的吻掩盖自己在害羞的事实。

但是Leo的掌心却清楚地察觉到了对方骤然加快的心跳，而同一时间，他自己胸腔里的心脏也突突地加速起来。天知道为什么这人表面上是个老实人，脑子里却藏着这么多骚话？不过对方也在害羞的事实却极大程度地取悦到了Leo，之前的怒气早就不知跑去哪里了，甚至还觉得有些好笑。

Luis的吻一开始还只是轻柔的触碰，渐渐地却带上了点儿欲望的味道。他太清楚要怎样让身下的人感到舒服，怎样让他发出那些只有自己能享受的动听的声音，怎样让他在自己怀里承受不住地哭喊着高潮。他一边舔舐着对方上下滑动的喉结，一边有些磕绊地解开对方衬衫的纽扣，露出下面大片的白皙皮肤和匀称漂亮的肌肉。

Leo的脸上仍试图保持着刚刚气鼓鼓地样子，但身体却已经先一步认了输。他的双腿轻轻缠上Luis的腰，两人鼓囊囊的胯部隔着裤子磨蹭着。原本平缓了一些的呼吸再次变得不稳定了起来，喘气声里还时不时地夹杂上了带着些笑意的哼哼声。

“下次……不许再和别人滚草坪。”Leo咕哝了一句，双手陷进Luis硬硬的发丝里，任由对方热得发烫的唇瓣从他的脖子移向锁骨，然后是随着喘息不断起伏的胸肌。“唔……”

“嗯。”Luis答应着，舌尖绕着对方胸前红色的乳晕绕了一圈，然后将中间有些兴奋地半硬着挺立起来的奶头卷进口中。用牙齿咬住那颗小小的肉粒，有些粗糙的舌面舔过顶端，Luis满意地感觉到身下人的呼吸明显一滞，而埋在他黑发里的手指也不自觉地收紧了。

“如果你想的话……”大个子不紧不慢地说着，一只手摸向对方受冷落的另一边。“我们现在就可以去外面滚草坪。”

“不要……嘶——轻点儿。”Leo简直不敢仔细去想对方的提议。开什么玩笑？他明知道此刻的球场里应该还满是没有离开的兴奋的球迷，以及无数媒体的长枪短炮……甚至即使他们现在在更衣室里，锁着门，也不是没有被别人撞见的危险……光是想到这些，都让Leo产生了叫停的想法。但是他因兴奋而轻轻颤抖的身体和对方隔着裤子抵在他大腿上散发着热量的东西显然都不允许他这样做。

“Leo？你认真的？在和我做爱的时候走神？”Luis停下动作，不满的情绪不管是从声音里还是脸上都清晰可见。“我会让你后悔的。”

仿佛是为了证明他不是在开玩笑，Luis用最快的速度解决掉了两人身上仅剩的几件衣服。

拜诺坎普更衣室良好的温度控制系统所赐，身无片缕的状态并没有让此时的Leo觉得寒冷。而Luis的所作所为更是让他感到了一丝燥热。

“……为什么更衣室的柜子里会有润滑剂？”Leo颇有些难为情地偏开头。

此时Leo正躺在印着9号数字的柜子前窄窄的凳子上，身下垫着之前脱下的外套。双腿被架在Luis的肩膀上，腰和屁股则被对方故意用衣服垫高了，以至于他自己甚至都能清晰地看到对方用手指仔细地将自己穴口的每一道褶皱涂抹上润滑剂的模样，以及自己的小穴因为对方的触碰而不由自主地轻轻蠕动的色情画面。

“以防万一……”Luis一边说着，一边借着润滑剂的效果进入了第一根手指，然后是第二根。

“慢…呜…慢点儿，”体内的手指没等Leo适应就动了起来，它们撑开因为紧张而紧紧包裹着它们的肉壁，直捣向柔软的内里。敏感的肠壁因为指节上的硬茧的剐蹭而哆嗦着缠得更紧，却没法阻止滑溜溜的手指继续深入。“嗯别……Luis！”

“放松点儿，Leo……这才刚开始。”Luis俯下身，盯着对方有些湿润的双眼说着，声音比平时低沉了一些，“难得的帽子戏法，我们是不是也该应景一点？”

Leo喘息着瞪大了眼睛，不明白对方的意思。

“首先是，嗯……点球？”没等Leo做出反应，Luis已经摸到了那熟悉的凸起，两根指头轻轻地绕着凸起周围的软肉画起了圈。

“……唔嗯……”Leo狠狠地颤栗起来，早就硬挺着翘起来的阴茎甚至也跟着跳动了一下，他下意识扭动着腰，想要将体内那该死的指头引向那一点。

Luis却偏偏不肯轻易满足他，而是转而低下头去含住了对方颤抖着挺立在空气中头部不住地吐出淫液的阴茎，轻轻吮吸了一下。

硬的发疼的阴茎被对方温暖的口腔包裹住的一刻，Leo有些虚弱地呜咽了一声，挺着腰想要进的更深一些，却随即被放进了第三根手指。“Luis……！”

“点球速度要快，角度要准……”Luis低声念叨了一句，然后重新将嘴唇贴上对方因被唾液和淫液一起沾湿而闪着水光的龟头。“……要来了哦？”

Leo看着对方漆黑的眼睛，后知后觉地明白了什么。

下一刻，体内的三根指头撑开颤栗收缩着的软肉，狠狠撞上前列腺的凸起，汹涌的快感像突然决堤的洪水一般，冲刷着Leo紧绷的神经。一瞬间他的眼前甚至有些模糊了，但仍瞥见了身上恋人眼中暗暗翻涌着的欲望的火苗。

Luis有些费力地挤出一个笑容，如果不是为了完成那个决定，他现在就想用自己粗大的阴茎代替手指，干进对方那紧致的又湿又软的小洞里。他用舌头卷住唇边的伞头，将它重新包裹进自己的嘴里，然后跟随着手指的动作一起快速地吞吐起来。

“哈……呜嗯！嗯啊……啊！”Leo下意识伸出左手按住对方的后脑，让自己的阴茎直挺进对方收紧的咽喉的入口，挤压敏感的龟头。

Luis强忍着呛咳的感觉没有挣扎，喉间的小舌随着本能地吞咽动作扫过阴茎头部的小孔，三根指头死死抵上那一点，揉弄前列腺处的软肉。

“呜呜……唔嗯！”Leo想要用手阻挡住高潮时自己难以抑制的呻吟，但受伤的手臂却被Luis轻轻抓着手腕没法动弹，他甚至来不及咬住嘴唇，身体便已经陷入疯狂的快感之中。他抽搐着死死缩紧后穴，阴茎在Luis的喉咙深处射精。

“该……死的，唔……”Leo用了一段时间才让自己稍稍平静下来，然后才发现自己的声音已经有些沙哑了。他刚想要抱怨，抬起头来却正遇上Luis靠过来的眼神，对方的嘴角甚至还残留着他的精液。这让Leo感到了一丝微妙的歉意。

不过Luis好像丝毫不在乎这个，他倾身过来和Leo温柔地接吻，嘴里还留着些许精液淡淡的腥味儿。

而这次Leo没有反抗，他只是顺从放任对方将自己的双手固定在头顶上，并顺势伸展了一下身体，然后用双腿圈住了对方的腰。

“你知道这还远没有结束呢吧？”Luis在亲吻的间隙低声说着。

“别废话了……Luis，”Leo微微抬起上身，将嘴唇凑到对方耳边，用有些挑衅似的语气说道。“我还知道你忍不了多久了。”

说完Leo又躺回了凳子上，有意地用大腿内侧的光滑的皮肤磨蹭腿间那散发着热量的大家伙。仅仅是这样，Luis的呼吸便立即变得急促了许多。而有那么两秒，Leo就躺在那儿，好整以暇地看着对方眼底的欲望之火越烧越旺，就好像即将承受这些的并不是他自己一样。

“嗯，是要抓紧时间了。”Luis将两人间的距离又拉进了一分，鼻尖相抵，而他炽热的阴茎则挤进了对方仍旧滑腻狼狈的股间，硕大的龟头剐着微张的穴口。然后他露出一个有些狡黠的笑容。“记者们怕是还在等我去做赛后采访呢。”

“唔！操……你的！”

Luis毫无征兆地猛地一挺腰，硕大的伞状头部便一下子没入了正因紧张担忧而微微缩紧的穴口，然后借着残留的润滑剂在里面浅浅地戳刺起来。

刚刚的三根手指并没能起到很好的扩张作用，至少和这个大家伙比起来是这样没错。Leo本就没有完全放松的小穴登时被硕大的龟头完全撑开，胀痛感混杂着一丝快感一起顺着脊柱直蹿上大脑，Leo下意识挣扎起来，却被身上的人抵住胸骨按回到凳子上。

“嘘——Leo……放松点儿，别怕。”Luis用尽量和缓的语气安抚着身下紧张的恋人。即使是决定了要做点什么，他到底还是没法允许自己以任何一种形式伤害到Leo。对方的甬道一如既往的柔软又紧致，会在他进入的一瞬间就紧紧地吸附上来。天知道他用了多大的努力才没有一入到底。光是维持现在的状态，他都觉得远比自己刚刚在国家德比完成的帽子戏法更困难许多。

“慢一点儿……吻我，唔。”

Luis听话地低下头，轻轻地亲吻恋人漂亮的眉眼，然后是挺直的鼻梁，最后落在唇角。他没有深入，只是慢慢地吮吸对方软糯的唇瓣。感觉到对方渐渐放松了一些，Luis一只手摸到两人身体连接的地方，手指用温柔的力道按摩柔软的穴口。

“唔嗯……”Leo情不自禁地哼哼出声，圈在对方腰间的双腿再次收紧。对方温柔的动作中却充满色情的味道，而这几乎令Leo沉溺。

Luis在确定Leo完全准备好后才重新开始动作。龟头推开甬道里收缩着的肠肉，然后缓慢地挺进深处。

Leo能清晰地感觉到对方的巨大一点点打开自己的身体，他熟悉那柱身上的每一条血管和青筋，他熟悉它们剐过甬道内敏感的软肉的触电般的快感。熟悉感消融了最后一丝紧张，他喘息着回吻，扭着腰催促对方继续。

“快点儿……”

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
